Referring to FIGS. 1-2B, electrical connectors can be constructed to be mounted to a substrate, for instance a printed circuit board (PCB), that is configured with an industry standard MicroTCA® Press Fit (MicroTCA® PF) footprint (as illustrated in FIGS. 2A and 2B). For example, the electrical connector 100 and the PCB can be constructed in accordance with industry standard document MicroTCA.0, Rev. 1.0, 6 Jul. 2006, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The electrical connector 100 can be constructed as a card edge connector configured to receive Advanced Mezzanine Cards (AdvancedMCs), for instance as an AdvancedMC Backplane Connector in accordance with the MicroTCA® standard (see FIGS. 12A-12B). Further in accordance with the MicroTCA® standard, a MicroTCA® Carrier Hub (MCH) can comprise at least two, for instance four, electrical connectors 100 supported by a respective substrate (see FIGS. 13A-13B). However when the industry standard MicroTCA® PF footprint is utilized with existing electrical connectors that are constructed to mount to the industry standard MicroTCA® PF footprint, peak bandwidth or data transmission rates are typically restricted to about 8 Gigabits/sec or less.